Blog użytkownika:Randall Clark from true life/R.A.3 series R.C.
Rok 2315 system planetarny Orion-12 45 dzień wojny nadprzestrzenej V Rzesza uderzyła wspierając swoich sojuszników neonazistów i orisorńaskich fanatyków religinych Wehrmacht był niczym ponury żniwiarz co zbiera swoje krwawe żniwo mająca przewagę w technologii, przewadze, liczebnej, i bezdusznych klonów stworzeni tylko po to by walczyć za Fulera i zabić każdego podczłowieka z ziemi i każdego osobnika z innej rasy. na powiechni planety żołnierze sił aliancko-radziekich obserwowali jak nad ich głowami w przestrzeni kosmicznej gwiezdna flota sowietów ściera z SpaceKriegsmarine. Wśród żołnierzy jest oddział delta z amerykańskich marines świeżi nowicjusze nigdy nie wiedzieli jak okrutny jest ten konflikt ale ich to nie obchodziło lecz dziś mieli się o tym przekonać była noc mimo że była rozświetlana światłem z płonących okrętów gwiezdnych, młodzi amerykańscy żołnierze byli nieufni do rosjan i serbów, myśleli że jak są z snobinistycznego malibu to że są lepsi? co prawda żołnierzy z armii czerwonej też byłi młodzi ale jest różnica ci amerykanie z marines z delta mają każdy po 21, 22 lat ale to ich pierwsza misja a poborowi są praktycznie w tym samym wieku co ci marines, ale byli w armii czerwonej od 17 roku życia (najniża grupa wiekowa dla poborowego) i wiele przeszli, takich świeźi poborowi mówią na nich "wilki wojny" (ros.volki voyny) -towarzysze amerykanie -co!?- odpowiedział pewny żołnierz z U.S. Army -coś za cicho jest a zawiadowcy nie dają znaku życia miejcie się na baczności czy czasem szwaby nie zaatakują nas -lepiej koleś bądz cicho bo cię naziol cię zdejmnie i my tu staramy zagrać tu w DOTA -ja nie mogę, ich nie obchodzi że jest wojna- rzekl -Dymitr daj im czas, nigdy nie mile szoku że wojna to nie call of duty -nie chce mi się wierzyć, że co niektórzy to się żyli w materlializmie ale ja żyłem w biedzie -nie mów tego tylko już idz na stanowisko -dobra- po czym wrócił na stanowisko amerykanie nie chcieli być na baczności nawet kiedy ich wschodni sojusznicy mówią że naziści mogą zaatakować ich pozycje -siema rusku- mówi marines -ten rusek z którym gadasz ma imię jestem Dymitr -chciałam pogadać na temat życia ale ty się nieznasz z powodu komuny -dzięki komunie nie mamy problemów co wy, ja na życiu się znam, a komunizm nia z tym nic wspólnego -jasne -gadaj zdrów, trochę szacunku dla mnie ja na wojnie więcej przeżyłem niż ty... 2:00 w nocy czasu moskiewskiego -a że zapytam ojciec zabrał cię na ryby?- zapytał Dymitr -jaki ojciec -no twój -nie miałam -jak nie? -no nie miałam -kto cię wychowywał?- pytał mocno zdziwiony Dymitr -mamy -kto? -ma...my głuchy jesteś? -нет -wychowywały mnie dwie wspaniałe kobiety -ŻE CO K@$#$A!! -a co coś ci się nie podoba -nie podoba w ogóle! -a co masz do gejów- pyta niezadowolona marines -a sporo- Dymitr wymieniał rzeczy które miał do gejów -lista jest długa jak sama słyszałaś -! -что за глупость этих людей- to co usłyszała marines to ją bardzo wskurzyło -jesteś nie tolerancyjnym rasistą -GEJE TO NIE RASA WBIJ TO SOBIE DO ŁBA!!!! czemu jestescie dwulicowi jedno lubicię tak bardzo że oddaliscie by życię a inne nienawidzie -i to jest dowód że komuna to zło i rosjanie tak samo i pociągneliscie reszte do siebie -zamkni ten łeb!- nagle rozbniewa się głos z komunikatora -nadchodzą wszyscy do broni- i wszyscy poborowi i rosyjscy marines powstawili się do obrony przed falą przeciwników a Dymitr wziął swój zmodyfikowany AK-47mod. 2300 z granatnikiem wszyscy słyszeli donośny krzyk żołónierzy z wehrmachtu -SEIG HEIL!!!!!- strzelec wyborowy zastrzelł go i jednocześnie zobaczył setki nazistowskich żołnierzy biegnących w strone okopów w jednej chwili cała ziemia niczyja zalała się ścianą pocisków i ostrej amulicji, U.S. marines wspomagali sowietów, nigdy nie widzieli takiego naporu przeciwników -Sir, jest za dużo -wiem -wrogie SI nadlatuję- oddział marines ostrzeliwał nadlatujące D4 ale te były wtrzymalsze niż z podrzedniej generacji, jeden z nich zmażdżył żołnierza a reszta tak samo, zaskoczeni marines w ciskali w nich tyle ile mieli lecz za dużo to nie dało -wycofać się- krzyknął dowódca, jeden z D4 weszedł w drogę i wystrzelił prawie wszystkich marines, przy życiu w oddziale delta było tylko parę osób -gerogie za tobą- maszyna chwiciła go rzuciła o ścianę -uciekaj Mia już- po chwili maszyna zabił marines miażdżąc mu głowę swym uderzeniem mechanicznej dłoni od palił swój silnik odrzutowy i uderzył ją tak mocno że ją wyrzuciło dwadzięścia metrów w dal, widzi jak D4 zbliża się do niej lecz nagla ktoś wpakuje cały magazynek w jednostkę centralną tak iż z głowy maszyny zaniewiele zostało po czym maszyna padła -jak przecież myslałam że nie da się zniszczyć D4 -widzisz tam na ośrodku szkoleniowym marines c#$%a wam mówili jak zniszczyć maszynę taką jak D4 -jak? -D4 to droidy bitewne korpus jest mocno opancerzony i mocno zrobiony i jedynym słabym punktem jest głowa bo to ma tylko ciekąm osłonkę i mieści się tam jednostka centralna -... -ale to nie czas na obijanie się- dymitr ruszył bić kosmoniemca, lecz zauważył że nie było nikogo by obsadzić km, więc poszedł tam a marines ogłuszyło uerzenie odłamka iż straciła przytomność, Gdy Dymitr dorwał się do karabinu Szak 12,5 i go załadował, to na chwile metafizycznie spowolnił się czas potem czas zaczął płynąć normalnie jak naciśnął spust i było słychać odgłos karabinu i agonie nazistów co dostawali od niego z km-u, naziolą ręce i nogi były odstrzelone, a głowy rozwalone doszczętnie lub robiąc dziurę wielkości ziemniaka mimo iż od postrzałów od naziolom byl ranny Dymitr nie odstąpił od km-u w ogóle. Był świt Marines wstaję widzi obok siebie zniszczonego D4 i przechodzi przez okop i widzi ciała poległych lubo to co z nich zostało, było jej nie dobrze ale kiedy wychodzi z obłoconego okopu widzi cale pole martwych nazistów ten widok i woń spalenizny sprawił że zemdlała. Od tego momentu do pozostałości oddziału delta dotarło że trafili do piekła iż wojna to nie gra... to rzeź jak wiadomo "Wojna...wojna nigdy się nie zmienia" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach